Ultimate-Trigger
Ultimate-Trigger (Uトリガー, Arutimetto torigā) or U-Trigger is a new effect introduced in SD19. This effect currently occurs on all colour of Ultimates. Ultimates with this effect have the following effect: * ''Ultimate-Trigger: Move 1 card from your opponents deck to the trash. If the cost of the discarded card if lower than this Ultimate, it will hit.'' Different Ultimates have different effects when the Ultimate-Trigger is hit. Only one card at a time can be discarded from the deck at a time. This means that Blue Charge cannot increase the one card used for trigger activation. Variations of the ability include the Double Ultimate-Trigger and the Cross Ultimate-Trigger. From BS26, Ultimates can have two differing Ultimate-Triggers altogether, though it has only appeared in only one card. As well, the Critical Hit mechanic serves as an amplifier to the Trigger in question (Normal or Double). Notes The number X shown in this page means X can be any numbers, as different spirits may have different number of effects ( for example, the number of cards discarded in deck destruction process or the amount of cores removed from spirits ). Different Colour Effects (When Hits) 'All Colours' *If blocked by your opponent's spirit, you may move one core of your opponent's life to your opponent's reserve. 'Red' *Your opponent must block if possible. However, Ultimates do not have to block. If blocked by an opponent spirit, move 1 core from opponent's life to reserve. *For each 1 cost of the card moved to trash by Ultimate-Trigger, destroy 1 opponent's Spirit with 10000 BP or less. 'Purple' *For each 1 cost of the card moved to trash by Ultimate-Trigger, your opponent moves 1 core from their spirits to their reserve. *Your opponent moves 1 core from any of their Spirits to the void. *You can summon 1 Purple Spirit card from your Trash without paying the cost. 'Green' *Your opponent can only block if they block with 3 or their spirits. When your spirit is successfuly blocked using this effect, choose 1 opposing blocking spirit to battle against. *Exhaust 3 opposing spirits. *You can summon 1 Spirit or Ultimate card with "High Speed" from your hand without paying the cost. *Your opponent exhausts 2 of their Spirits. 'White' *For each 1 cost of the card moved to trash by Ultimate-Trigger, destroy 1 opponent's Spirit with 10000 BP or less. *This ultimate cannot be blocked by opposing spirits. *Return 1 opposing Nexus to their hand, and this Ultimate cannot be blocked by opposing Spirits. *Choose a number of opposing Spirits equal to the cost of the card put into Trash by this Ultimate-Trigger, those Spirits remains on the Field, and return all other opposing Spirits to the bottom of their deck. 'Yellow' *Once per turn, when effects of your magic returns one or more opponent's spirit to hand or deck, move 1 core from opponent's life to opponent's reserve. *This ultimate cannot be blocked by Spirits with cost less than or equal to the cost of the card moved to the trash by the effect of Ultimate-Trigger, and return 1 magic card from your trash to your hand. *During this battle, 1 opposing Spirit gets -10000 BP. If this Ultimate is blocked by opposing Spirits, move 1 core from your opponent's Life to their Reserve. *During this battle, 1 opposing Spirit gets -10000 BP. If that Spirit's BP is brought down to 0, destroy that Spirit. *If the attack of this Ultimate decreased the opponent's life, move 1 core from void to your life. 'Blue' *For each 1 cost of the card moved to trash by Ultimate-Trigger, discard X cards from the top of your opponent's deck to their trash *The BP of this ultimate is doubled *Discard 6 cards from the top of your opponent's deck to their trash. List of Ultimates with this Effect *Red Ultimates *Purple Ultimates *Green Ultimates *White Ultimates *Yellow Ultimates *Blue Ultimates Related Articles Category:Keyword Category:Abilities